The Voice in the Night continuation
by maila08
Summary: what i think should have happened after episode 4 of the legend of korra...


The voice in the night continuation

* * *

Korra was still crying and hugging Tenzin. She just couldn't stop. A few minutes ago she had admitted to him that she was scared of Amon. That she had felt so helpless, being chi blocked and at his mercy. He could have ended it all, right there and then, but no, he had said it himself: he was saving her, for last. And then there was the flashback she had had. She had seen Aang, what looked like Katara's older brother, Sokka, and Chief Bei Fong's mother, Toph. And then, and then there had been this man, whom she had no idea who it was. She didn't understand what Aang had tried to tell her, or if he even was trying to tell her anything at all. But everything that had happened a few moments ago was still fresh in her mind, and she knew it wouldn't fade away any time soon.

"Come Korra, I want the healers to check you," Tenzin told her gently pulling her away from him.

"I'm fine," Korra said wiping the tears away from her face.

The Waterbender tried to stand up on her own but slumped back. Her back ached really badly, but she didn't want Tenzin to worry. He held out his hand and she took it. She wobbled a little but stabilized herself. He offered his arm for support, but Korra didn't take it, she wasn't going to show any more weakness in front of him. The Airbender sighed but said nothing. They got on the boat and Tenzin used his airbending skills to maneuver their way to mainland. The sky darkened and it began to rain.

Korra leaned on her Airbending master, putting her head on his shoulder. When they reached the docks Tarrlok held out his hand to the Avatar, to pull her up. She cringed at this and scooted closer to Tenzin.

"Don't touch her!" Tenzin yelled, slapping away his hand.

"I was only trying to help get her off the boat," Tarrlok innocently replied. Tenzin glared at him as he climbed on the dock before helping Korra up. They walked up to a medical group that was waiting for them.

* * *

Mako had just gotten home after another date with Asami, barely missing the storm. He couldn't help smiling at the memory of their date. He loved being around her. She listened to him, and comprehended him. She wasn't stuck up or anything either. He loved that about her. The Firebender entered the attic and found Bolin sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Hey Bo," he greeted sitting down next to him.

Bolin didn't look at him; he continued to stare out the window.

"What are you starring at?" Mako asked.

"Korra challenged Amon to a duel on Avatar Aang Memorial Island at Midnight. I was hoping to be able to see what was going on from here but it doesn't look like it," Bolin replied in a sad tone.

"WHAT?" Mako yelled. Bolin jumped a little and looked at his brother surprised.

"Why would Korra do such a STUPID thing!" he continued to holler. "Does she not know what Amon is capable of?"

"You know Korra, she thinks she can take him on," the Earthbender replied.

"I need to go and see what the idiot got herself into," Mako stated heading towards the door.

"Mako it's raining," Bolin replied knowing his brother hated the weather.

"I know that," he snarled as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"How is she?" Tenzin asked as he saw the healers check his pupil's back.

"She's going to bruise" he replied showing the elder man the young Avatar's back. "And she's going into shock," he also noted watching Korra shake. She was completely soaked by now. It was raining a lot harder than before.

"What can I do?" Tenzin asked with concern.

"Get her to take these sedatives and pain killers, for the next two days. I just gave her one, it'll start kicking in soon," the healer replied giving the Airbender a bag with a couple of pills. "They'll help her relax. That's all we can do to help her heal physically. Emotionally…she has a lot of healing to do."

Tenzin took the bag and helped Korra sit up. She wouldn't look at him. His eyes softened. This wasn't Korra. She wasn't the hothead, eager to learn, impulsive young girl he had accepted in his home. It hurt him to see her that way; he wished he could take away all the pain she felt.

"Korra!" someone yelled, running towards them. She looked up and for a split second, a small smile formed in her lips, before she turned away and looked down again. White Lotus guards stood in front of the young man. Tenzin recognized him to be one of Korra's friends.

"Let him through," he said. They let him pass and he ran to Korra and kneeled besides her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head. "What's wrong with her?" the Firebender added looking at the Airbending master.

"She's in shock," Tenzin replied. "Korra, let's go home". The Waterbender shook her head at him.

"Korra, you can't stay here. You have no place to go," he told her softly. She hugged herself and looked away from him.

Mako spoke before even thinking about what he was about to say. "She can stay with me." Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing will happen to her. We live in the attic of the ProBending gym, no one would think about looking for her there. She'll be safe."

"Do you want to stay with him?" Tenzin asked her. She looked up, and gave him a small nod. "Very well. You have to give her these pain killers and sedatives, they'll help her calm down. She just had one, so she will be drowsy soon. I will check up on her tomorrow."

Tenzin wasn't exactly comfortable with leaving Korra alone with two boys, but seeing that the Firebender had at least brought a smile to her, he let her go. He bent down and lifted up her chin, but she wouldn't look at him. The Airbender's eyes softened.

Mako grabbed the bag and put it in his pocket. "Come on Korra," he said lending out his hand. She looked at it but didn't take it; getting up on her own.

* * *

They walked next to each other in silence as they headed towards the ProBending stadium. Once they got there Korra began to wobble. She leaned on the wall, grabbing her head. The sedatives were kicking in.

"Let me help you," Mako said reaching out to touch her shoulder. She cringed. "It's ok. I'm not going to do anything to you. I'll carry you up the stairs. You can't walk anymore". She shook her head. They heard a thunderclap and Korra covered her ears and let out a small whimper.

"Korra," he whispered softly reaching out for her again. This time she didn't cringe, he lifted her up on his arms and carried her inside and up the stairs. She grabbed on to his shirt and placed her head against his chest, her eyes tightly shut. He opened the door and found Bolin snoring on the sofa. He smiled at him and continued up to another flight of stairs.

The Firebender placed Korra on his bed and she quickly turned away from him, facing the wall. He sighed and covered her up with a blanket.

"Do you need anything?" her teammate asked her. She shook her head, not bothering to look at him. He breathed out before grabbing another blanket and heading back down to cover up Bolin. He came back up and saw she still had her back to him.

Mako walked over to the closet and took out two shirts, a red one, which was his and a green one which was Bolin's. He also grabbed a pair of black shorts and took them to Korra. "Here, you need to change your clothes before you get sick," he told her. She sat up and looked at the clothes, but didn't take them.

"Oh sorry," he muttered understanding and turning around to take off his shoes and going into the restroom to change, himself. When he came out he found her clothes in a puddle of water next to her bed and a green shirt on his. He couldn't help smiling at the fact that she was wearing his shirt.

The Firebender looked over at her and saw Korra was shaking and whimpering. He figured she was crying, and pretended to be asleep, to not make her uncomfortable. Suddenly she let out a blood chilling scream and sat up. Mako was by her side right away. He didn't know why he was so worried about her. She annoyed him to no end. They had started off in the wrong foot since they met, but for some reason, he felt the urge to protect her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently sitting next to her. Korra closed her eyes and looked away. "Hey, you can talk to me."

"Why would I want to talk to you," the Waterbender answered her voice cold. Finally she had spoken! Mako had to admit that it worried him that she hadn't said a word. Now he was happy to hear her voice, even if it was a rude remark.

"Hey I'm just trying to help," the Firebender replied defensively.

"Then leave me alone!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone, when I know something is wrong with you," he said looking at her, already slightly annoyed. She shuddered and he placed the blanket around her arms.

"Do you even care?" she snapped at him. That did it.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be asking now would I?" he snapped back. "I wouldn't have run from here to the docks in this damn rain to see what your stupidity and arrogance had gotten you into! I wouldn't have offered to have you stay here, but I did and you know why? Because I do care!"

Korra flinched and shuddered at the harshness of his words. She continued to look way. "If I'm such a burden then maybe I should go back with Tenzin," the young Avatar replied coldly starting to get up, he grabbed her arm.

"No, you are in no condition to go anywhere. Just lie down and sleep here today. If you still want to go tomorrow then you can go, but stay here today," he said softly, regretting having yelled at her. Korra looked at him, and he saw it. He saw the fear in her eyes that she had been trying to hide from him. She quickly looked away again. Mako got up and went to his brother's bed, while Korra turned away from him again. She continued to shutter, but wouldn't let out a sound.

* * *

A few hours passed and Mako was barely falling asleep when he heard her scream again. Another thunderclap was heard and she jumped up. He looked over at where Korra laid. She was sitting up again, face drenched in sweat; she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on top of them. The Firebender got up again and sat down on the bed. This time he didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her, awkwardly.

At first Korra stiffened at having his arm around her. She didn't want anyone touching her. But then she felt the need to be close to someone. Tears began to form in her eyes and she turned towards him and hugged him, tightly. That took Mako by surprised but he hugged her back. He felt his shirt get wet by Korra's tears. He hated seeing her that way. He had gotten used to the cocky Avatar, who was good at everything she did. But right now, he saw a defenseless Korra, who just wanted to cry out everything she felt.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm right here. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently rubbing her back.

"I've never felt this way before…I just felt so helpless…he had me, he could have taken my bending away…but he didn't...he said he was saving me for last…I've been scared since I saw him at the rally…I just-I just thought I would be able to shrug it off…but I was wrong…I'm scared, he's going to come for me…and I won't be able to do anything again…how can I help anyone if I'm scared…" the Waterbender sobbed.

"He isn't going to hurt you Korra," Mako replied, not knowing what else to say while trying to sound reassuring. "I'm right here; I'm going to protect you. Don't worry about him, he can't get to you. Korra, I know you're the Avatar and all, but you need to take care of yourself first. Being scared isn't a big deal, everyone gets scared. I was scared when Bolin got kidnapped. Just don't think about it, ok. You are safe, I promise".

Korra continued to sob. She felt somewhat safe around Mako. The Waterbender never thought that he actually cared about her. He always seemed so grumpy around her. She knew she got under his skin, which is why she thought he hated her. But he didn't, he cared, and somewhere in the cloud of fear she was surrounded in, she saw a small beam of light. Something she could hold on, to get out of the shadows and that was him.

"Let me get you another blanket," he told her. She lay down on the bed and curled herself into a ball while shuddering and whimpering. Mako walked towards his brother's bed and grabbed the blanket spotting his scarf in the process. He remembered what he had told Asami about it. The Firebender took it as well and headed back towards Korra. She sat up and he placed both blankets around her shoulders but she continued to shake. She looked at the scarf in his hands.

"You know, this scarf was my father's," he began playing with the fabric. "I never take it off, because it reminds me of him, and I guess I think it keeps me safe."

From his corner of his eye, he could see Korra looking at him, tentatively. Slowly he placed it around her neck. She started to shake her head but he held his hand up.

"You need it more than I do."

The young Avatar sighed and curled herself into a ball once again.

* * *

It was about an hour later and Mako still couldn't sleep. He looked over at where Korra was and saw how she kept shaking. The Firebender sighed as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Scoot over," he ordered gently. Korra didn't look at him but did as she was told. Careful not to startle her, he pulled her closer to him. She turned to look at him and he thought she was going to kick him off the bed, but instead she curled up next to him, putting her head on his chest.

"Jeez Korra you're freezing," Mako gasped as her cold body made contact with his. The Waterbender continued to shudder and he wrapped her around the blankets while giving her body heat. Korra whimpered and cried. He rubbed her back gently and tried soothe her. The storm outside began to calm. Soon after she stilled as her body began to warm and he saw the steady movement of her chest as it went up and down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Mako woke up with Korra still curled up next to him, her head still on his chest. She was warm now and he figured it would be a long time before she would wake up. The Firebender looked out the window at the island where Korra spent most of the time at. He wondered if Tenzin would go visit her soon. Bolin walked up and his mouth dropped as he saw them curled up next to each other.

"MAKO!" he yelled, not believing what he was seeing. Korra jumped a little and Mako quickly rubbed her back and told her to go to sleep. Once the young Avatar heard his voice, she relaxed and fell asleep once again.

"Shut up Bo!" Mako whispered harshly. "She didn't sleep last night!"

"Oh sorry…it's just that…well I didn't think …you would…" the Earthbender mumbled looking at them. His brother shook his head.

"She needed me," he simply replied. Bolin was about to say something when he heard a knock on the door. "It's probably Korra's airbending master, Tenzin". Bolin nodded and went to get the door. A few minutes later Tenzin came up and saw Korra curled up next to Mako. His face got a little red, but he managed to compose himself.

"She was cold. I gave her some of our clothes for her to change into. I was just giving her body heat," Mako quickly explained looking at the old master's face.

"It's fine," Tenzin lied. "How is she?"

"She just fell asleep like two hours ago" Mako replied. "I was going to give her a pain killer and sedative right now". Tenzin nodded and Bolin gave him a cup of water as he headed towards them.

The Airbender lifted Korra's face and put a pill in her mouth while placing the cup against her lips. Korra moved away at first and mumbled a "No", but he finally got her to swallow the first pill. He tried putting in the second pill but she buried her face onto Mako's chest.

"Just one more," Tenzin pleaded. The young Avatar shook her head.

"Let me try," Mako offered, and Tenzin handed him the pill. "Korra, this is a pain killer, it'll help take the pain away, please take it". She opened her eyes to look at him and she took the pill with the water that was left in the cup.

"Would you like more water?" Tenzin asked. She shook her head and placed her head back on Mako's chest. He sat next to the bed until Korra drifted off to sleep again. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Mako looked at him, confused.

"For letting Korra into your home and calming her down," the Airbender explained as he looked at his pupil sleep.

"Oh it's nothing," Mako replied. Tenzin smiled and told him, he would be back later to check on her again before leaving.

* * *

The next two days passed slowly. Korra would shake, cry and whimper here and there but she would calm down whenever Mako spoke to her. He never left her side. Well, it wasn't like he could. Korra would only sleep whenever he was next to her. But either way, he didn't want to leave her alone. The Waterbender awakened to take a shower and nothing else. Mako tried to get her to eat, but she only complied by taking tiny bites of the food his brother brought her.

The Firebender watched her sleep with her hair down, looking peaceful until she would awaken from a nightmare. She had them every time she closed her eyes. It worried him to see her in that condition.

It was about midnight when she awakened with a scream thrashing against him blindly. Mako pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly.

"Shh, it's ok, Korra, I'm right here," he told her soothingly.

"He keeps coming back," the young Avatar chocked as she began to sob.

"He won't hurt you. I promise," the Firebender reassured.

With that the Water Tribe girl curled up next to him once again and fell asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek, mindful not to wake her up. The Firebender knew that the pill's kept her in a daze and that she probably wouldn't remember any of this when it faded.

* * *

It had been three days after the ordeal and Korra woke up with a yawn and gasped when she realized where she was and how her face was against Mako's chest that was fast asleep. She felt something around her nexk and spotted the red fabric. The Waterbender smiled as she took it off, remembering the story behin why her teammate always wore it. Almost immediately after and without meaning to, she knocked him off the bed.

"What the," he grumbled rubbing his head and looking at Korra.

"What were you doing next to me?" she screamed at him.

"What was-what was I doing next to you?" he replied in disbelief. "You wouldn't sleep if I wasn't there!"

Korra thought about it for a minute and she remembered the past three nights. She had been relying on Mako completely for support. "Ugh!" she thought. She couldn't believe she had let him see her vulnerable side!

"I don't remember that!" she lied getting up and grabbing her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked going after her.

"Home," she answered going down the stairs.

The Firebender shook his head.

"Mako," the Waterbender called once she was downstairs. He went down to see what she wanted. "Thank you," she whispered and went out the door shutting it behind her.

"You're welcome," he replied to the empty room with a smile as he headed back upstairs.

Korra stood outside the apartment for a while, remembering everything that had happened. She remembered getting ambushed by Amon and being comforted by Tenzin. And then she remembered coming to her teammates' home and how Mako took care of her. She smiled as she headed out the stadium. This had been an interesting turn of events.


End file.
